henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Escaping the Prison (Medals and choices
NrG Drink (fail) - Henry drinks it, then throws the bottle away, only to see the bottle stopping mid-air. Then, he easily bends the cell door, throws an officer in a trash can, and eats a donut, as he walks to the exit. When Henry finally gets out, he takes a deep breath, then suddenly had a heart attack, killing him. (Message: NRG - Side Affects include: Nausea, Headaches, Rapid Heartbeat and possibilities of Stroke and/or Heart Attack. Hmm... Well that's good to know.) Photo: ' ''Teleporter ''(fail) - Henry activates the teleporter, but suddenly teleports in the way of a firing target. An officer then accidentally shoots Henry. (Message: You just can't seem to get the hang of that thing can you?) Photo: ' ' '''''Drill - starts the Badass Ending Cellphone - Starts the Lame Ending Rocket Launcher '''(fail) - Henry takes out a pan, looks confused before turning into a rocket launcher, then shoots at the janitor, but the rocket flies in a sideways U-shaped duct. It flies back at Henry's face, then explodes at his face. (Message: Uh... Way to aim buddy...) '''Photo: ' ''' ''File - Starts the Sneaky Ending. Rank: SE Henry decides to use the file. Window (fail) - Henry cuts the window, and escapes, but kills himself falling from the building. (Message: Protip: Look before you leap.) Cell door Henry escapes when he cuts out the cell door pole, which he uses to knock down Dave and the other police officer (Note: if the player fails to respond fast enough, either Dave will kick Henry down, or the other police officer will taser Henry from behind, both leading to a 'fail'). Then another two policemen come out from elevator, so Henry locks himself into a small room where he finds: Grenade belt ''(fail) - Henry throws a grenade outside, but it bounces off the wall back into his room. When Henry finds that out, a muffled "What the!?!" is heard by the officers outside, and the grenade explodes and probably kills him (although considering Henry's wild luck, he probably just suffered minor damage to his funny bone). This is unlikely as there were more than 6 grenades on the grenade belt, so it is likely Henry died. A grenade exploding close enough to another grenade will cause a chain of explosions if there are enough explosives close to the last one that exploded. (Message: Uhh... I don't even know what to say about that one..) ''Chair Henry climbs on the chair and enters to a pipe. Now he can go: Left (fail) - He enters into the police meeting. They are not bureaucrats. They are the best of the best. (Message: Fatty.) Right Henry gets to the rooftop of the building, and now he has to get down and escape. He finds some tools in the box: Parachute ''(fail) - Henry jumps from the building and tries to open the parachute, but some random items come out of it, not a chute (!), so Henry crashes to the ground at terminal velocity. He is still alive (barely), but then the items fall on his head, killing him. (Message: I think that was just a regular backpack. See what happens when you assume?) ''Jetpack ''(fail) - Henry activates the jetpack, which makes a brief puff and shows a fail screen for a few moments (Fake Message: Wow... That was the lamest thing I've ever seen. The animator must have gotten REALLY lazy or something. I mean honestly that was probably the dumbest FAIL I've ever seen in this entire movie! So anyway, what do you think of the movie so far? Enjoying it? It's taken quite a while, and as I'm typing this it has yet to be completed. I doubt you'll be able to read this far down unless you figure out a way to pause or do some other sneaky thing. Laaaammmeee!) until he starts flying, but he cannot control it, crashes into a window and gets back to his cell, where a cheeky officer greets him. (Message: It takes many hours of jetpack training before you're able to operate one.) ''Rope (fail) - Henry slides down the building with a rope, although rope burn throws him off, but then lands on the road and begins celebrating - when the bank money transfer truck kills him. (A certain irony in relation to the Lame Ending!) PlungersCategory:Gadget Gabe Devices